inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Amemiya Taiyou
(Forward) |Number = 11 (Arakumo Gakuen) 18 (Raimon) |Element= Fire |Team = Arakumo Gakuen Raimon Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 03 Chrono Storm Shinsei Inazuma Japan |Seiyuu = Eguchi Takuya |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 033 (GO) Episode 022 (Chrono Stone)}} Amemiya Taiyou (雨宮 太陽) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO, and also a forward and the captain of Arakumo Gakuen. He joins Raimon as a midfielder in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"People say he's the genius soccer player of the decade. It's almost as if he was born to play soccer."'' Background In the Inazuma Eleven GO, Taiyou is shown to be an ill person. It was revealed by Fuyuka that he has been ill since his childhood and that he was forbidden from any extensive physical effort. Because of this he was not allowed to play soccer, but he was determined to play soccer no matter what. That's why he played secretly without the knowledge of others and honed his skills in soccer while he was hospitalized. Appearance He has orange hair which is a bit similar to Mark Kruger's hairstyle, and their expressions are quite similar too. He also has dull blue eyes and is quite tall. He wears the Arakumo Gakuen uniform which consists of a blue shirt with yellow stripes on the shoulder and grey shorts. He also has a green captain's band on his left arm. In the GO series, he is usually seen in his patient clothes. His skin color is slightly similar to Kiyama Hiroto's because his skin is pale. Taiyou also has a strong resemblance in both looks and personality to Hiroto. He is also compared to Ichinose Kazuya by Gouenji Shuuya, as he wanted to play soccer no matter what and not even thinking about his health. 's era.]]In the Chrono Stone series, he was seen wearing the Arakumo school uniform that consists a light brown jacket with a white shirt and a tie which shows the Arakumo emblem. He also wears gray pants with brown shoes. Later, he wears the Raimon soccer uniform and the Raimon jacket. Shogunate Era In Shogunate Era, Taiyou was seen wearing a white kimono-like with purple lines over a black shirt. He wears a pale orange band around his wrist and purple trousers with white ascents. Jurassic Era In the Jurassic Era, he wears a green-brown shirt with gray lines and without sleeves. In the shoes are green-brown with a gray line too. King Arthur Era In the King Arthur Era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Mixi Max In his Mixi Max form, his hair grows longer and turns purple, as some more bangs falls over his face. The two tresses that he was around his neck grows and falls over his shoulders. His eyes are more darker and becoming purple-blue. Personality He is the captain of Arakumo Gakuen and is also a particularly talented striker. He is docile, gentle, kind-hearted, friendly and has all other good attributes a person has, but he is rather reckless as shown in the Inazuma Eleven GO game where he even puts his life on the line just to play against Raimon. His personality is nearly the same as Hiroto in several occasions, but not at all. He also seems to be a trust person, as he acknowledge Ishido Shuuji's intentions of brings back the true soccer even before his match against Raimon. Plot (GO) He is first seen in a trailer of the Inazuma Eleven GO Game, so not much is known about him except that he's a captain and a forward, with a shirt number of 11. He seems to be fast and a great shooter. He made his debut in the anime in Episode 33. He is seen to be wearing the hospital clothes. It is shown that he runs away from his room even though he is not allowed to go out, but he does it anyway to play soccer outside. He played for a while with Tenma outside the hospital when he first saw him. Then Fuyuka reprimanded him when she saw him out. Afterwards, he told Tenma that it was fun playing with him and then ran somewhere else, leaving Tenma thinking from where Taiyou known his name since he never told him. In Episode 34, he is seen lying in his bed and talking with Fuyuka about Raimon and Tenma, saying that he doesn't need to watch the game because he would try to play soccer hidden more one time and also because he knows that Tenma will win the game after all. At the end of Episode 35, he was seen talking to Tenma after Raimon won the match against Genei Gakuen. In Episode 37, he was seen watching the interview of Kurosaki Makoto after the crushing victory of Seidouzan over Senbayama by 16-0. Later, it is shown that Ishido came into his bedroom and had a talk with Taiyou. In Episode 38, he played with Arakumo Gakuen as the captain and striker, against Raimon in the Desert Stadium, though this info was revealed in an old trailer. He was then talking to Tenma about his childhood when he use to play soccer ever since he was in the hospital. He used his keshin, Taiyou Shin Apollo, and his keshin hissatsu, Sunshine Force to score the first goal, breaking through Amagi's Atlantis Wall, Kariya's Hunter's Net and Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. Then he used a keshin to shoot and scored the second goal. When he used his keshin to shoot for the third time, it was blocked by Shinsuke's keshin. During the second half of the match, in Episode 39, Taiyou's illness doesn't seem to be taking much effect. He manages to score a third goal with a normal shot; using a feint before it. When Tenma reaches him, Taiyou uses his keshin against him, only then after usage, his illness started effecting him. Later, his teammates lend him their strength, so that Taiyou would be able to release a stronger version of his own keshin and used Sunshine Force -- only to see it failed against Matei Gryphon. Near the end of the match, Taiyou collapses on to the ground, and thanks Tenma for the match, then asking "What should I do, Tenma? I still want to play soccer... I just want to play soccer...", with Tenma giving him words of support and confidence, saying that they would both play soccer again someday. In Episode 41, he is seen in the hospital with Fuyuka, along with Yuuichi and Shindou watching the final match. Plot (Chrono Stone) Three Kingdom Era Taiyou appeared in Episode 22. He made a shoot to Tenma, who shooted back to him. He says that it was good to kick the ball again. As he was talking with Raimon, he told Tenma that his health is better and that his disease no longer exists. Kinako than says that they haven't seen each other for sometime, which he confirmed. Shindou then said that this would be because a Time Paradox. He was later introduced by Tenma to Fei, but he already knew him because Gouenji told him about Tenma's mission to bring back the soccer and that this is the motive why he wanted to join Raimon. During the practice match, he easily passed Kinako and Nishiki's defense. He was later selected by Daisuke as one of the members that would go to the Three Kingdoms Era. He was later sad as he wasn't chosen to made part of the team who would face Zanark Domain in a soccer battle. As the match begins he was impressed as Rasetsu easily surpassed Tenma's soccer skill. , Fei and Taiyou shocked after Koumei declined Ryuubi's request]] In Episode 23, Taiyou was happy as Shindou stopped Zhang Fei's mighty shoot. Moments before the match against Terracotta, he asked Tenma if he would play this time, receiving a yes from the Raimon's captain. During the match, he received a pass from Tsurugi and proceeds to score Raimon's first goal with Taiyou Shin Apollo's mighty shoot, breaking through Beam Kobushi. As Tenma congratulates him, he feels more motivated to keep going. He was later surprised as Ryuu Gentoku blocked Gear Drive with his forehead. After Shinsuke blocked Gear Drive with Buttobi Punch, Taiyou received a pass from Nishiki and proceeds to score a goal with Sunshine Force, beating one more time Beam Kobushi and giving to Raimon a victory by 2-1. many times.]] In Episode 24, he, Tenma and Fei were shocked as Shokatsu Koumei declined Ryuubi's request to her lend her power to Raimon. Taiyou was later surprised as Zanark appeared in front of them along with his team, Zanark Domain, and asked for a soccer match. going to "eat" Taiyou.]] Moments before it, he was talking with Tenma and Fei, as the later advices them to take care of themselves, as he felt that Zanark was hiding something that they don't know. As the match begins, he received the ball from Kurama, dribbled Engiru and passed the ball to Tenma. After Zanark broke through Shinsuke's Keshin Armed with Disaster Break and the kickoff was made, he received a pass from Tenma, but he sensed something and the ball passed by the side line. Kurama asked to Tsurugi what happened with Taiyou, with Shindou saying that he might have an idea. He was later shocked as Zanark's Gouriki no Genbu easily stopped Tsurugi's Keshin Armed shoot. After he had the ball stolen from Gouzu, Zanark talked to his team to concentrate their plays over Taiyou. ]] As he received the ball, he proceeded to summon Taiyou Shin Apollo and tried to advance through the field, but he had the ball stolen by a Zanark Domain's defender. Taiyou later tried to score with Sunshine Force, but it was stopped by Shuten's Sand Cutter. He then said that the next time, he will score a goal for sure. He used it more one time, but this time, it was blocked by a Mixi Maxed Zanark. After this, he was so tired that he couldn't bring out a Keshin anymore. Later, as Raimon was being beaten by Zanark Domain's shoots, he screamed loudly at the center of the field, which made that Shokatsu Koumei released her Keshin, Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu. It proceeds to "eat" Taiyou, which was no other thing than a Mixi Max. ]] In Episode 25, after had Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei, Taiyou listened her saying that was his duty to know how to use this power. After hearing it, he replied that he will use his new powers to protect the soccer and win against Zanark Domain. As he advanced through the field, Zanark tried to stop him by using his Mixi Trans with Sousou and releasing Gouriki no Genbu, but was easily dribbled. He later made a shoot and broke Shuten's catch attempt, scoring Raimon's first goal and making the score 1-1. During the half time, he and Ryuubi thanked her for lending her power. However, she replied that she didn't do that to help them, but only to make the "fire boy" understand what was wrong and because it seemed that he would be the only one that would know how to use her power. As the second half started, Zanark quickly made a Mixi Trans, so Taiyou did the same. He later commanded the team members to run around Zanark in three circles, creating a new Hissatsu Tactics; Kimon Tonkou no Jin. In answer, Zanark shot the ball by through an opening that was in the formation, but it hit the goal post. He later blocked Zanark's Disaster Break with some help from Tenma using his Keshin Armed and Fei Mixi Maxed with Tyrano. After Shinsuke successfully Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku and stopped Disaster Break, he received a pass from Tsurugi and scored Raimon's second goal, breaking through Shuten's Sand Cutter. Shogunate Era In Episode 26, he was selected by Daisuke to travel until Shogunate era in order to encounter with Sakamoto Ryouma and Okita Souji. As they arrived, he was quickly put in Midori's team, who would look for Okita. During the search, they are almost executed by two soldiers, but were saved by their general, Kondou Isami. King Arthur Era In Episode 35, he trained like the rest when they returned to their own timeline, though when the time travel accident happened, he became a part of the Entaku no Kishi. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, he was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 03. In Episode 41, he was shown watching the match between El Dorado Team 01 and Zan with the rest of the El Dorado Team 03's players. In Episode 44, he used his keshin armed for the first time, and made a shoot, but was stopped by Fei without any hissatsu. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit him, you need to have: *'Player': Makisato Mizuki (Arakumo Gakuen's Community master at the Desert Stadium) *'Item': Tensai Striker no Kokoroe (Dropped from Arakumo Gakuen) *'Player': Fukuyama *'Player': Cutter After this, he can be scouted. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Neppuu In the Neppuu version of the game, Taiyou will automatically join your team at the beginning of the Chapter 6. Raimei In the Raimei version of the game, Taiyou can only be scouted after you have defeated The Lagoon. In order to recruit him, you need to have: *'Player': Mazumi Hiroshi (Arakumo Gakuen's Community master at God Eden forest stadium) *'Player': Chihara Eichi (Arakumo Gakuen's Community master at God Eden forest stadium) *'Player': Sata Tosamaru (Arakumo Gakuen's Community master at God Eden forest stadium) *'Record': Rank of Revolution S (Obtained after beating every team at Kuroki's Challenge Route in God Eden with a "S" Rank) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 3000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 179 *'Kick': 137 *'Dribbling': 94 *'Technique': 115 *'Block': 104 *'Speed': 89 *'Stamina': 105 *'Catch': 48 *'Lucky': 120 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribbling': 142 *'Technique': 121 *'Block': 123 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 88 *'Catch': 53 *'Lucky': 116 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Fully Upgraded *TP: 160 *Kick: S *Guard: S *Body: A *Speed: A *Control: A *Catch: B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'OF Presto Turn' *'DF Crazy Sunlight' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Normal Form *'SH Sunshine Storm' *'SH Atomic Flare' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SK Long Shooter' Mixi Max Form *'SH Tenchi Raimei ' *'SK TP Plus 30' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Normal Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'DF Crazy Sunlight' Mixi Max Form *'SH Tenchi Raimei' Hissatsu Tactics Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *' Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' *'MIMAX Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' *'MIMAX Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHA Taiyou Shin Apollo + Taiyou' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHA Taiyou Shin Apollo + Taiyou' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' **'SK Armed Saver' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Article 5 Management Committee' *'Holy Road All Star Team S' *'Incarnates' *'Jade Rains' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu (Wii)' Trivia *His appearance and hissatsus are based on the Sun. *He is the third player to score a hat-trick in Inazuma Eleven GO Universe, the first two being Nishiki Ryouma and Mahoro Tadashi, Beta being the fourth one in Chrono Stone. *He is one of the two characters in the Wii game who can arm while being mixi-maxed, the other one being Fran. *He has a character song titled Kimi Dakara with Tenma. *In the anime. he used Keshin Armed for the first time during the match against Garu while in Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone, he used it during the second match against Perfect Cascade. *His Default shoot Hissatsu in Inazuma Eleven GO (Game) and in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 are the same as Hiroto Kiyama making Taiyou having a lot of resemblance to Hiroto beside Taiyou's looks, personality and power. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Arakumo Gakuen Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Drawer Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Mixi Max User Category:Midfielders Category:Chrono Storm Category:Entaku no Kishi Category:El Dorado Team 03 Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan Category:Keshin Armed User